ichigomomomiyaevolutionfandomcom-20200214-history
Shampoo and Ranma animals friends everywhere!
Dvd Image:Earth_of_Shampoo_DVD_Cover_part_4.png|Earth of Shampoo DVD Cover part 4 Image:Earth_of_Shampoo_-_Last_Episode_13_-_Trailer.png|Earth of Shampoo - Last Episode 13 - Trailer Image:Peach_and_Daisy_in_Ichigo_Momomiya's_Evolution_Credits.png|Peach and Daisy in Ichigo Momomiya's Evolution Credits Image:Daisy_and_Peach_in_Ichigo_Momomiya's_Evolution_Credits.png|Daisy and Peach in Ichigo Momomiya's Evolution Credits Image:Earth_of_Shampoo_Last_Episode_Ending.png|Earth of Shampoo Last Episode Ending Earth of Shampoo - Episode 13 - Shampoo and Ranma animals friends everywhere! Shampoo uses a magical red thread taht she ties to Ranma and herself to make him fall in love with her. Ranma agrees to marry Shampoo, and after five hours the strings effect becomees permanent. Gaia meet Shampoo and Ranma. Shampoo gets the red thread of fate. She ties it to Ranma's finger in 5 hours they will belong together forever he immediately decides to marry shampoo. Soun asks Akane to win Ranma back, but as usual Akane acts indifferent towards it even though when she's alone she's obviously upset takes out her anger in the dojo. While Ranma and Shampoo are kanoodling, Kasumi and Nabiki notice the red thread. Mousse, Ukyo and Kodachi hear about it and on the way to make Ranma change his mind Tatewaki challenges them. Akane is in her room thinking it's a bad dream she can't wake up from when she gets their invite to their wedding. Nabiki comes in and tells Akane about the red thread. Ukyo and Ryoga are the only ones who are able to cut the thread but it gets fixed before Ranma can get away. Akane snaps out of her rut and attends Ranma and Shampoo's wedding or far on the road. Female Stork shows up saying that she's here to help them. Shampoo's twin mother of goddess name is Gaia and Luchiris. Shampoo never turn to cat and become plant girl Shampoo and Ranma Love to the end. Main Characters *Shampoo *Ranma Saotome (male) *Ranma Saotome (female) *Tatewaki Kuno Minor Characters *Akane Tendo *Genma Saotome Shampoo's Animals Buddies *Bluebirds Family *Zebra (seen last episode ending stripeless by shampoo) *Turtle (seen last episode ending zebra's stripe on turtle's back by shampoo) *Panda (seen last episode ending) *Rhinoceros (seen last episode ending) *Seal (seen last episode ending) *Crocodile (seen last episode ending) *Gorilla (seen last episode ending) *Hippopotamus (seen last episode ending) *Ants (seen last episode ending) *Baby Bird (seen last episode ending) *Elephants (seen last episode ending) *Polar Bears (seen last episode ending) *Humpback Whales (seen last episode ending) *Ostrich (seen last episode ending) *Giraffe (seen last episode ending) Villains *Ukyo Kuonji *Mousse *Kodachi Kuno *Ryouga Hibiki Image:Bio_Spark_(Earth_of_Shampoo_Game).png|Bio Spark (Earth of Shampoo Game) Image:Tookey_and_Twizzy_(Earth_of_Shampoo_Game).png|Tookey and Twizzy (Earth of Shampoo Game) Image:Twister_(Earth_of_Shampoo_Game).png|Twister (Earth of Shampoo Game) Image:TAC_(Earth_of_Shampoo_Game).png|TAC (Earth of Shampoo Game) Image:Starman_(Earth_of_Shampoo_Game).png|Starman (Earth of Shampoo Game) Image:UFO_(enemy)_(Earth_of_Shampoo_Game).png|UFO (enemy) (Earth of Shampoo Game) Image:Chef_Kawasaki_(Earth_of_Shampoo_Episode_13).png|Chef Kawasaki (Earth of Shampoo Episode 13) Image:Capsule_J2_(Earth_of_Shampoo_Episode_13).png|Capsule J2 (Earth of Shampoo Episode 13) Image:Squishy_(Earth_of_Shampoo_Episode_13).png|Squishy (Earth of Shampoo Episode 13) Image:Flotzo_(Earth_of_Shampoo_Episode_13).png|Flotzo (Earth of Shampoo Episode 13) Image:Mr._Frosty_(Earth_of_Shampoo_Episode_13).png|Mr. Frosty (Earth of Shampoo Episode 13) Image:Wheelie_(Earth_of_Shampoo_-_Episode_13).png|Wheelie (Earth of Shampoo - Episode 13) Image:Ax_Knight_(Earth_of_Shampoo_Episode_13).png|Ax Knight (Earth of Shampoo Episode 13) Image:Trident_Knight_(Earth_of_Shampoo_Episode_13).png|Trident Knight (Earth of Shampoo Episode 13) Image:Javelin_Knight_(Earth_of_Shampoo_Episode_13).png|Javelin Knight (Earth of Shampoo Episode 13) Image:Mace_Knight_(Earth_of_Shampoo_Episode_13).png|Mace Knight (Earth of Shampoo Episode 13) Image:Sword_Knight_(Earth_of_Shampoo_Episode_13).png|Sword Knight (Earth of Shampoo Episode 13) Image:Waddle_Doo_(Touko_Zaizen's_Enemies).png|Waddle Doo (Touko Zaizen's Enemies) Image:Ax_Knight_(Touko_Zaizen's_Enemies).png|Ax Knight (Touko Zaizen's Enemies) Image:Trident_Knight_(Touko_Zaizen's_Enemies).png|Trident Knight (Touko Zaizen's Enemies) Image:Waddle_Dee_(Earth_of_Shampoo_Episode_13).png|Waddle Dee (Earth of Shampoo Episode 13) Image:Waddle_Doo_(Earth_of_Shampoo_Episode_13).png|Waddle Doo (Earth of Shampoo Episode 13) Image:Cappy_(Earth_of_Shampoo_Episode_13).png|Cappy (Earth of Shampoo Episode 13) Image:Jungle_Bomb_(Earth_of_Shampoo_Episode_13).png|Jungle Bomb (Earth of Shampoo Episode 13) Image:Sir_Kibble_(Earth_of_Shampoo_Episode_13).png|Sir Kibble (Earth of Shampoo Episode 13) Image:Scarfy_(Earth_of_Shampoo_Episode_13).png|Scarfy (Earth of Shampoo Episode 13) Image:Simirror_(Earth_of_Shampoo_Episode_13).png|Simirror (Earth of Shampoo Episode 13) Image:Bonkers_(Earth_of_Shampoo_Episode_13).png|Bonkers (Earth of Shampoo Episode 13) Image:Blipper_(Earth_of_Shampoo_Episode_13).png|Blipper (Earth of Shampoo Episode 13) Image:Blade_Knight_(Earth_of_Shampoo_Episode_13).png|Blade Knight (Earth of Shampoo Episode 13) Image:Walky_(Earth_of_Shampoo_Episode_13).png|Walky (Earth of Shampoo Episode 13) Image:Bomber_(Earth_of_Shampoo_Episode_13).png|Bomber (Earth of Shampoo Episode 13) Image:Poppy_Bros._Jr._(Earth_of_Shampoo_Episode_13).png|Poppy Bros. Jr. (Earth of Shampoo Episode 13) Image:Bronto_Burt_(Earth_of_Shampoo_Episode_13).png|Bronto Burt (Earth of Shampoo Episode 13) Image:Poppy_Bros._Sr._(Earth_of_Shampoo_Episode_13).png|Poppy Bros. Sr. (Earth of Shampoo Episode 13) Image:Bugzzy_(Earth_of_Shampoo_Episode_13).png|Bugzzy (Earth of Shampoo Episode 13) Explode Location Spring Breeze - Earth of Shampoo Trailer Image:Plasma_Barrier_at_Parasol_(Plasma_Kirby_in_Float_Islands).png|Plasma Barrier at Parasol (Plasma Kirby in Float Islands) The Great Cave Offensive - Earth of Shampoo Trailer Image:Coconut_Explode_01_(Suplex_Kirby_in_Old_Tower).png Image:Coconut_Explode_02_(Suplex_Kirby_in_Old_Tower).png Image:Coconut_Explode_03_(Suplex_Kirby_in_Old_Tower).png Image:Coconut_Explode_04_(Suplex_Kirby_in_Old_Tower).png Image:Coconut_Explode_05_(Suplex_Kirby_in_Old_Tower).png Image:Coconut_Explode_06_(Suplex_Kirby_in_Old_Tower).png Image:Coconut_Explode_07_(Suplex_Kirby_in_Old_Tower).png Image:Coconut_Explode_08_(Suplex_Kirby_in_Old_Tower).png Milky Way Wishes - Earth of Shampoo Trailer Image:Coconut_Explode_01_(Beam_Kirby_in_Aquarius).png Image:Coconut_Explode_01_(Fighter_Kirby_in_Aquarius).png Image:Coconut_Explode_01_(Ninja_Kirby_in_Aquarius).png Image:Coconut_Explode_02_(Ninja_Kirby_in_Aquarius).png Image:Coconut_Explode_01_(Bomb_Kirby_in_Aquarius).png Image:Coconut_Explode_02_(Bomb_Kirby_in_Aquarius).png Image:Coconut_Explode_01_(Yo-Yo_Kirby_in_Floria).png Image:Coconut_Explode_02_(Yo-Yo_Kirby_in_Floria).png Image:Coconut_Explode_01_(Jet_Kirby_in_Aquarius).png Image:Coconut_Explode_02_(Jet_Kirby_in_Aquarius).png Ability Image:Parasol_Defeated_01_(Plasma_Kirby_in_Candy_Mountain).png Image:Parasol_Defeated_01_(Stone_Kirby_in_Candy_Mountain).png Explode Animated Image:Parasol_Explode_01_(Beam_Kirby's_Capture_Beam_in_Candy_Mountain).gif|Parasol Explode by Beam Kirby's Capture Beam (Kirby Super Star Ultra) Image:Coconut_Explode_01_(Beam_Kirby's_Capture_Beam_in_Old_Tower).gif|Coconut Explode by Beam Kirby's Capture Beam (Kirby Super Star Ultra) Image:Parasol_Explode_01_(Fighter_Kirby's_Tomoe_Throw_in_Candy_Mountain).gif|Parasol Explode by Fighter Kirby's Tomoe Throw (Kirby Super Star Ultra) Image:Parasol_Explode_01_(Fighter_Kirby's_Arm_Throw_in_Candy_Mountain).gif|Parasol Explode by Fighter Kirby's Arm Throw (Kirby Super Star Ultra) Image:Coconut_Explode_01_(Fighter_Kirby's_Tomoe_Throw_in_Candy_Mountain).gif|Coconut Explode by Fighter Kirby's Tomoe Throw (Kirby Super Star Ultra) Image:Parasol_Explode_01_(Fighter_Kirby's_Arm_Throw_in_Crystal_Area).gif|Parasol Explode by Fighter Kirby's Arm Throw (Kirby Super Star Ultra) Image:Coconut_Explode_01_(Fighter_Kirby's_Arm_Throw_in_Crystal_Area).gif|Coconut Explode by Fighter Kirby's Arm Throw (Kirby Super Star Ultra) Image:Coconut_Explode_01_(Fighter_Kirby's_Arm_Throw_in_Old_Tower).gif|Coconut Explode by Fighter Kirby's Tomoe Throw (Kirby Super Star Ultra) Image:Parasol_Explode_01_(Ninja_Kirby's_Air_Drop_in_Candy_Mountain).gif|Parasol Explode by Ninja Kirby's Air Drop (Kirby Super Star Ultra) Image:Coconut_Explode_01_(Ninja_Kirby's_Air_Drop_in_Mallow_Castle).gif|Coconut Explode by Ninja Kirby's Air Drop (Kirby Super Star Ultra) Image:Parasol_Explode_01_(Bomb_Kirby's_Bomb_Set_in_Candy_Mountain).gif|Parasol Explode by Bomb Kirby's Bomb Set (Kirby Super Star Ultra) Image:Coconut_Explode_01_(Bomb_Kirby's_Bomb_Set_in_Mallow_Castle).gif|Coconut Explode by Bomb Kirby's Bomb Set (Kirby Super Star Ultra) Image:Parasol_Explode_01_(Yo-Yo_Kirby's_Hammer_Drop_in_Candy_Mountain).gif|Parasol Explode by Yo-Yo Kirby's Hammer Drop (Kirby Super Star Ultra) Image:Coconut_Explode_01_(Yo-Yo_Kirby's_Hammer_Drop_in_Old_Tower).gif|Coconut Explode by Yo-Yo Kirby's Hammer Drop (Kirby Super Star Ultra) Image:Coconut_Explode_01_(Ice_Kirby's_Ice_Suction_in_Illusion_Islands).gif|Coconut Explode by Ice Kirby's Ice Suction (Kirby Super Star Ultra) Enemies Image:Moskito_(Earth_of_Shampoo_Game).png|Moskito (Earth of Shampoo Game) Image:Moth_(Earth_of_Shampoo_Game).png|Moth (Earth of Shampoo Game) Image:Stone_Man_wake_up_in_Blue_Mountain.png|Stone Man wake up in Blue Mountain Image:Stone_Bird_Charge_in_Blue_Mountain.png|Stone Bird Charge in Blue Mountain Image:Stone_Man_Jumping_in_Blue_Mountain.png|Stone Man Jumping in Blue Mountain Image:Avoid_Eye's_Spark_Shoot_(Earth_of_Shampoo_Game).png|Avoid Eye's Spark Shoot (Earth of Shampoo Game) Image:Stone_Dog_in_Caves_of_Skops_(Earth_of_Shampoo_Game).png|Stone Dog in Caves of Skops (Earth of Shampoo Game) Image:Spiky_Ball_in_Caves_of_Skops_(Earth_of_Shampoo_Game).png|Spiky Ball in Caves of Skops (Earth of Shampoo Game) Image:Cave_Spider_Injured.png|Cave Spider Injured Image:Large_Eye_Fish_(Earth_of_Shampoo_Game).png|Large Eye Fish (Earth of Shampoo Game) Image:Large_Nose_Fish_(Earth_of_Shampoo_Game).png|Large Nose Fish (Earth of Shampoo Game) Image:Large_Mouth_Fish_(Earth_of_Shampoo_Game).png|Large Mouth Fish (Earth of Shampoo Game) Power Image:Slash_Man's_Special_(Mega_Man_and_Rush).png|Slash Man's Special (Mega Man and Rush) Image:Plant_Man's_Special_(Mega_Man_and_Rush).png|Plant Man's Special (Mega Man and Rush) Image:Heat_Man's_Special_1_(Bass_and_Treble).png|Heat Man's Special 1 (Bass and Treble) Rolling Cutter Image:Stone_Man's_Death_by_Mega_Man's_Rolling_Cutter.png|Stone Man's Death by Mega Man's Rolling Cutter Image:Guts_Man's_Death_by_Mega_Man's_Rolling_Cutter.png|Guts Man's Death by Mega Man's Rolling Cutter Image:Shadow_Man's_Death_by_Rolling_Cutter.png|Shadow Man's Death by Rolling Cutter Image:Plant_Man_Death_by_Mega_Man's_Rolling_Cutter.png|Plant Man Death by Mega Man's Rolling Cutter Image:Bubble_Man's_Death_by_Mega_Man's_Rolling_Cutter.png|Bubble Man's Death by Mega Man's Rolling Cutter Power Stone Image:Cut_Man's_Death_by_Bass'_Power_Stone.png|Cut Man's Death by Bass' Power Stone Image:Dive_Man's_Death_by_Bass'_Power_Stone.png|Dive Man's Death by Bass' Power Stone Image:Napalm_Man's_Death_by_Bass'_Power_Stone.png|Napalm Man's Death by Bass' Power Stone Image:Bass'_Power_Stone_vs_Shadow_Man_and_Kerones_(Shadow_Man's_Stage).png|Bass' Power Stone vs Shadow Man and Kerones (Shadow Man's Stage) Noise Crush Image:Mega_Man's_Noise_Crush_vs_Row_Birds_(Cut_Man's_Stage).png|Mega Man's Noise Crush vs Row Birds (Cut Man's Stage) Image:Mega_Man's_Noise_Crush_vs_Cut_Man_and_Row_Birds_(Cut_Man's_Stage).png|Mega Man's Noise Crush vs Cut Man and Row Birds (Cut Man's Stage) Image:Stone_Man's_Death_by_Mega_Man's_Noise_Crush.png|Stone Man's Death by Mega Man's Noise Crush Image:Elec_Man's_Death_by_Mega_Man's_Noise_Crush.png|Elec Man's Death by Mega Man's Noise Crush Image:Quick_Man's_Death_by_Mega_Man's_Noise_Crush.png|Quick Man's Death by Mega Man's Noise Crush Image:Mega_Man's_Noise_Crush_vs_Shadow_Man_and_Kerones_(Shadow_Man's_Stage).png|Mega Man's Noise Crush vs Shadow Man and Kerones (Shadow Man's Stage) Image:Centaur_Man's_Death_by_Mega_Man's_Noise_Crush.png|Centaur Man's Death by Mega Man's Noise Crush Thunder Beam Image:Cut_Man's_Death_(Proto_Man's_Thunder_Beam).png|Cut Man's Death (Proto Man's Thunder Beam) Image:Shade_Man's_Guard_(Proto_Man's_Thunder_Beam).png|Shade Man's Guard (Proto Man's Thunder Beam) Image:Guts_Man's_Death_(Proto_Man's_Thunder_Beam).png|Guts Man's Death (Proto Man's Thunder Beam) Image:Pharaoh_Man's_Death_(Proto_Man's_Thunder_Beam).png|Pharaoh Man's Death (Proto Man's Thunder Beam) Image:Air_Man's_Death_(Proto_Man's_Thunder_Beam).png|Air Man's Death (Proto Man's Thunder Beam) Image:Gemini_Man's_Death_(Proto_Man's_Thunder_Beam).png|Gemini Man's Death (Proto Man's Thunder Beam) Image:Napalm_Man's_Death_(Proto_Man's_Thunder_Beam).png|Napalm Man's Death (Proto Man's Thunder Beam) Image:Shadow_Man's_Death_(Proto_Man's_Thunder_Beam).png|Shadow Man's Death (Proto Man's Thunder Beam) Image:Plant_Man's_Death_(Proto_Man's_Thunder_Beam).png|Plant Man's Death (Proto Man's Thunder Beam) Image:Bubble_Man's_Death_(Proto_Man's_Thunder_Beam).png|Bubble Man's Death (Proto Man's Thunder Beam) Dive Missile Image:Mega_Man's_Dive_Missile_vs_Cut_Man_and_Row_Birds_(Cut_Man's_Stage).png|Mega Man's Dive Missile vs Cut Man and Row Birds (Cut Man's Stage) Image:Cut_Man's_Death_(Mega_Man's_Dive_Missile).png|Cut Man's Death (Mega Man's Dive Missile) Image:Stone_Man's_Death_(Mega_Man's_Dive_Missile).png|Stone Man's Death (Mega Man's Dive Missile) Image:Elec_Man's_Death_(Mega_Man's_Dive_Missile).png|Elec Man's Death (Mega Man's Dive Missile) Image:Slash_Man's_Death_(Mega_Man's_Dive_Missile).png|Slash Man's Death (Mega Man's Dive Missile) Image:Guts_Man's_Death_(Mega_Man's_Dive_Missile).png|Guts Man's Death (Mega Man's Dive Missile) Image:Napalm_Man's_Death_(Mega_Man's_Dive_Missile).png|Napalm Man's Death (Mega Man's Dive Missile) Image:Centaur_Man's_Death_(Mega_Man's_Dive_Missile).png|Centaur Man's Death (Mega Man's Dive Missile) Image:Bubble_Man's_Death_(Mega_Man's_Dive_Missile).png|Bubble Man's Death (Mega Man's Dive Missile) Slash Claw Image:Cut_Man's_Death_(Bass'_Slash_Claw).png|Cut Man's Death (Bass' Slash Claw) Image:Shade_Man's_Death_(Bass'_Slash_Claw).png|Shade Man's Death (Bass' Slash Claw) Image:Elec_Man's_Death_(Bass'_Slash_Claw).png|Elec Man's Death (Bass' Slash Claw) Image:Guts_Man's_Death_(Bass'_Slash_Claw).png|Guts Man's Death (Bass' Slash Claw) Image:Air_Man's_Death_(Bass'_Slash_Claw).png|Air Man's Death (Bass' Slash Claw) Image:Plant_Man's_Death_(Bass'_Slash_Claw).png|Plant Man's Death (Bass' Slash Claw) Image:Bubble_Man's_Death_(Bass'_Slash_Claw).png|Bubble Man's Death (Bass' Slash Claw) Super Arm Image:Cut_Man's_Death_(Mega_Man's_Super_Arm).png|Cut Man's Death (Mega Man's Super Arm) Image:Stone_Man's_Death_(Mega_Man's_Super_Arm).png|Stone Man's Death (Mega Man's Super Arm) Image:Elec_Man's_Death_(Mega_Man's_Super_Arm).png|Elec Man's Death (Mega Man's Super Arm) Image:Slash_Man's_Death_(Mega_Man's_Super_Arm).png|Slash Man's Death (Mega Man's Super Arm) Image:Guts_Man's_Death_(Mega_Man's_Super_Arm).png|Guts Man's Death (Mega Man's Super Arm) Image:Air_Man's_Death_(Mega_Man's_Super_Arm).png|Air Man's Death (Mega Man's Super Arm) Image:Gemini_Man's_Death_(Mega_Man's_Super_Arm).png|Gemini Man's Death (Mega Man's Super Arm) Image:Napalm_Man's_Death_(Mega_Man's_Super_Arm).png|Napalm Man's Death (Mega Man's Super Arm) Image:Shadow_Man's_Death_(Mega_Man's_Super_Arm).png|Shadow Man's Death (Mega Man's Super Arm) Image:Gyro_Man's_Death_(Mega_Man's_Super_Arm).png|Gyro Man's Death (Mega Man's Super Arm) Image:Bubble_Man's_Death_(Mega_Man's_Super_Arm).png|Bubble Man's Death (Mega Man's Super Arm) Pharaoh Wave Image:Mega_Man's_Pharaoh_Wave_vs_Row_Birds_(Cut_Man's_Stage).png|Mega Man's Pharaoh Wave vs Row Birds (Cut Man's Stage) Image:Mega_Man's_Pharaoh_Wave_vs_Cut_Man_and_Row_Birds_(Cut_Man's_Stage).png|Mega Man's Pharaoh Wave vs Cut Man and Row Birds (Cut Man's Stage) Image:Cut_Man's_Death_(Mega_Man's_Pharaoh_Wave).png|Cut Man's Death (Mega Man's Pharaoh Wave) Image:Stone_Man's_Death_(Mega_Man's_Pharaoh_Wave).png|Stone Man's Death (Mega Man's Pharaoh Wave) Image:Shade_Man's_Death_(Mega_Man's_Pharaoh_Wave).png|Shade Man's Death (Mega Man's Pharaoh Wave) Image:Elec_Man's_Death_(Mega_Man's_Pharaoh_Wave).png|Elec Man's Death (Mega Man's Pharaoh Wave) Image:Slash_Man's_Death_(Mega_Man's_Pharaoh_Wave).png|Slash Man's Death (Mega Man's Pharaoh Wave) Image:Guts_Man's_Death_(Mega_Man's_Pharaoh_Wave).png|Guts Man's Death (Mega Man's Pharaoh Wave) Image:Air_Man's_Death_(Mega_Man's_Pharaoh_Wave).png|Air Man's Death (Mega Man's Pharaoh Wave) Image:Quick_Man's_Death_(Mega_Man's_Pharaoh_Wave).png|Quick Man's Death (Mega Man's Pharaoh Wave) Image:Gemini_Man's_Death_(Mega_Man's_Pharaoh_Wave).png|Gemini Man's Death (Mega Man's Pharaoh Wave) Image:Napalm_Man's_Death_(Mega_Man's_Pharaoh_Wave).png|Napalm Man's Death (Mega Man's Pharaoh Wave) Image:Mega_Man's_Pharaoh_Wave_vs_Shadow_Man_and_Kerones_(Shadow_Man's_Stage).png|Mega Man's Pharaoh Wave vs Shadow Man and Kerones (Shadow Man's Stage) Image:Plant_Man's_Death_(Mega_Man's_Pharaoh_Wave).png|Plant Man's Death (Mega Man's Pharaoh Wave) Image:Gyro_Man's_Death_(Mega_Man's_Pharaoh_Wave).png|Gyro Man's Death (Mega Man's Pharaoh Wave) Image:Centaur_Man's_Death_(Mega_Man's_Pharaoh_Wave).png|Centaur Man's Death (Mega Man's Pharaoh Wave) Image:Bubble_Man's_Death_(Mega_Man's_Pharaoh_Wave).png|Bubble Man's Death (Mega Man's Pharaoh Wave) Air Shooter Image:Cut_Man's_Death_(Mega_Man's_Air_Shooter).png|Cut Man's Death (Mega Man's Air Shooter) Image:Stone_Man's_Death_(Mega_Man's_Air_Shooter).png|Stone Man's Death (Mega Man's Air Shooter) Image:Shade_Man's_Guard_(Mega_Man's_Air_Shooter).png|Shade Man's Guard (Mega Man's Air Shooter) Image:Shade_Man's_Death_(Mega_Man's_Air_Shooter).png|Shade Man's Death (Mega Man's Air Shooter) Image:Slash_Man's_Death_(Mega_Man's_Air_Shooter).png|Slash Man's Death (Mega Man's Air Shooter) Image:Guts_Man's_Death_(Mega_Man's_Air_Shooter).png|Guts Man's Death (Mega Man's Air Shooter) Image:Pharaoh_Man's_Death_(Mega_Man's_Air_Shooter).png|Pharaoh Man's Death (Mega Man's Air Shooter) Image:Quick_Man's_Death_(Mega_Man's_Air_Shooter).png|Quick Man's Death (Mega Man's Air Shooter) Image:Napalm_Man's_Death_(Mega_Man's_Air_Shooter).png|Napalm Man's Death (Mega Man's Air Shooter) Image:Shadow_Man's_Death_(Mega_Man's_Air_Shooter).png|Shadow Man's Death (Mega Man's Air Shooter) Image:Plant_Man's_Death_(Mega_Man's_Air_Shooter).png|Plant Man's Death (Mega Man's Air Shooter) Image:Gyro_Man's_Death_(Mega_Man's_Air_Shooter).png|Gyro Man's Death (Mega Man's Air Shooter) Image:Bubble_Man's_Death_(Mega_Man's_Air_Shooter).png|Bubble Man's Death (Mega Man's Air Shooter) Image:Heat_Man's_Death_(Mega_Man's_Air_Shooter).png|Heat Man's Death (Mega Man's Air Shooter) Quick Boomerang Image:Proto_Man's_Quick_Boomerang_vs_Row_Birds_(Cut_Man's_Stage).png|Proto Man's Quick Boomerang vs Row Birds (Cut Man's Stage) Image:Proto_Man's_Quick_Boomerang_vs_Cut_Man_and_Row_Birds_(Cut_Man's_Stage).png|Proto Man's Quick Boomerang vs Cut Man and Row Birds (Cut Man's Stage) Image:Cut_Man's_Death_(Proto_Man's_Quick_Boomerang).png|Cut Man's Death (Proto Man's Quick Boomerang) Image:Stone_Man's_Death_(Proto_Man's_Quick_Boomerang).png|Stone Man's Death (Proto Man's Quick Boomerang) Image:Shade_Man's_Death_(Proto_Man's_Quick_Boomerang).png|Shade Man's Death (Proto Man's Quick Boomerang) Image:Elec_Man's_Death_(Proto_Man's_Quick_Boomerang).png|Elec Man's Death (Proto Man's Quick Boomerang) Image:Slash_Man's_Death_(Proto_Man's_Quick_Boomerang).png|Slash Man's Death (Proto Man's Quick Boomerang) Image:Pharaoh_Man's_Death_(Proto_Man's_Quick_Boomerang).png|Pharaoh Man's Death (Proto Man's Quick Boomerang) Image:Air_Man's_Death_(Proto_Man's_Quick_Boomerang).png|Air Man's Death (Proto Man's Quick Boomerang) Image:Gemini_Man's_Death_(Proto_Man's_Quick_Boomerang).png|Gemini Man's Death (Proto Man's Quick Boomerang) Image:Napalm_Man's_Death_(Proto_Man's_Quick_Boomerang).png|Napalm Man's Death (Proto Man's Quick Boomerang) Image:Proto_Man's_Quick_Boomerang_vs_Shadow_Man_and_Kerones_1_(Shadow_Man's_Stage).png|Proto Man's Quick Boomerang vs Shadow Man and Kerones 1 (Shadow Man's Stage) Image:Proto_Man's_Quick_Boomerang_vs_Shadow_Man_and_Kerones_2_(Shadow_Man's_Stage).png|Proto Man's Quick Boomerang vs Shadow Man and Kerones 2 (Shadow Man's Stage) Image:Shadow_Man's_Death_(Proto_Man's_Quick_Boomerang).png|Shadow Man's Death (Proto Man's Quick Boomerang) Image:Plant_Man's_Death_(Proto_Man's_Quick_Boomerang).png|Plant Man's Death (Proto Man's Quick Boomerang) Image:Gyro_Man's_Death_(Proto_Man's_Quick_Boomerang).png|Gyro Man's Death (Proto Man's Quick Boomerang) Image:Centaur_Man's_Death_(Proto_Man's_Quick_Boomerang).png|Centaur Man's Death (Proto Man's Quick Boomerang) Image:Bubble_Man's_Death_(Proto_Man's_Quick_Boomerang).png|Bubble Man's Death (Proto Man's Quick Boomerang) Image:Heat_Man's_Death_(Proto_Man's_Quick_Boomerang).png|Heat Man's Death (Proto Man's Quick Boomerang) Gemini Laser Image:Slash_Man's_Death_(Mega_Man's_Gemini_Laser).png|Slash Man's Death (Mega Man's Gemini Laser) Image:Air_Man's_Death_(Mega_Man's_Gemini_Laser).png|Air Man's Death (Mega Man's Gemini Laser) Image:Quick_Man's_Death_(Mega_Man's_Gemini_Laser).png|Quick Man's Death (Mega Man's Gemini Laser) Image:Napalm_Man's_Death_(Mega_Man's_Gemini_Laser).png|Napalm Man's Death (Mega Man's Gemini Laser) Image:Plant_Man's_Death_(Mega_Man's_Gemini_Laser).png|Plant Man's Death (Mega Man's Gemini Laser) Napalm Bomb Image:Cut_Man's_Death_(Bass'_Napalm_Bomb).png|Cut Man's Death (Bass' Napalm Bomb) Image:Stone_Man's_Death_(Bass'_Napalm_Bomb).png|Stone Man's Death (Bass' Napalm Bomb) Image:Shade_Man's_Death_(Bass'_Napalm_Bomb).png|Shade Man's Death (Bass' Napalm Bomb) Image:Elec_Man's_Death_(Bass'_Napalm_Bomb).png|Elec Man's Death (Bass' Napalm Bomb) Image:Dive_Man's_Death_(Bass'_Napalm_Bomb).png|Dive Man's Death (Bass' Napalm Bomb) Image:Slash_Man's_Death_(Bass'_Napalm_Bomb).png|Slash Man's Death (Bass' Napalm Bomb) Image:Guts_Man's_Death_(Bass'_Napalm_Bomb).png|Guts Man's Death (Bass' Napalm Bomb) Image:Pharaoh_Man's_Death_(Bass'_Napalm_Bomb).png|Pharaoh Man's Death (Bass' Napalm Bomb) Image:Air_Man's_Death_(Bass'_Napalm_Bomb).png|Air Man's Death (Bass' Napalm Bomb) Image:Quick_Man's_Death_(Bass'_Napalm_Bomb).png|Quick Man's Death (Bass' Napalm Bomb) Image:Gemini_Man's_Death_(Bass'_Napalm_Bomb).png|Gemini Man's Death (Bass' Napalm Bomb) Image:Napalm_Man's_Death_(Bass'_Napalm_Bomb).png|Napalm Man's Death (Bass' Napalm Bomb) Image:Shadow_Man's_Death_(Bass'_Napalm_Bomb).png|Shadow Man's Death (Bass' Napalm Bomb) Image:Plant_Man's_Death_(Bass'_Napalm_Bomb).png|Plant Man's Death (Bass' Napalm Bomb) Image:Gyro_Man's_Death_(Bass'_Napalm_Bomb).png|Gyro Man's Death (Bass' Napalm Bomb) Image:Centaur_Man's_Death_(Bass'_Napalm_Bomb).png|Centaur Man's Death (Bass' Napalm Bomb) Image:Bubble_Man's_Death_(Bass'_Napalm_Bomb).png|Bubble Man's Death (Bass' Napalm Bomb) Image:Heat_Man's_Death_(Bass'_Napalm_Bomb).png|Heat Man's Death (Bass' Napalm Bomb) Shadow Blade Image:Slash_Man's_Death_(Mega_Man's_Shadow_Blade).png|Slash Man's Death (Mega Man's Shadow Blade) Image:Guts_Man's_Death_(Mega_Man's_Shadow_Blade).png|Guts Man's Death (Mega Man's Shadow Blade) Image:Air_Man's_Death_(Mega_Man's_Shadow_Blade).png|Air Man's Death (Mega Man's Shadow Blade) Image:Quick_Man's_Death_(Mega_Man's_Shadow_Blade).png|Quick Man's Death (Mega Man's Shadow Blade) Image:Napalm_Man's_Death_(Mega_Man's_Shadow_Blade).png|Napalm Man's Death (Mega Man's Shadow Blade) Image:Shadow_Man's_Death_(Mega_Man's_Shadow_Blade).png|Shadow Man's Death (Mega Man's Shadow Blade) Image:Plant_Man's_Death_(Mega_Man's_Shadow_Blade).png|Plant Man's Death (Mega Man's Shadow Blade) Image:Bubble_Man's_Death_(Mega_Man's_Shadow_Blade).png|Bubble Man's Death (Mega Man's Shadow Blade) Plant Barrier Image:Cut_Man's_Death_(Mega_Man's_Plant_Barrier).png|Cut Man's Death (Mega Man's Plant Barrier) Image:Stone_Man's_Death_(Mega_Man's_Plant_Barrier).png|Stone Man's Death (Mega Man's Plant Barrier) Image:Shade_Man's_Death_(Mega_Man's_Plant_Barrier).png|Shade Man's Death (Mega Man's Plant Barrier) Image:Elec_Man's_Death_(Mega_Man's_Plant_Barrier).png|Elec Man's Death (Mega Man's Plant Barrier) Gyro Attack Centaur Arrow Bubble Lead Atomic Fire Image:Shade_Man's_Death_(Duo's_Atomic_Fire).png|Shade Man's Death (Duo's Atomic Fire) Image:Elec_Man's_Death_(Duo's_Atomic_Fire).png|Elec Man's Death (Duo's Atomic Fire) Image:Slash_Man's_Death_(Duo's_Atomic_Fire).png|Slash Man's Death (Duo's Atomic Fire) Image:Quick_Man's_Death_(Duo's_Atomic_Fire).png|Quick Man's Death (Duo's Atomic Fire) Image:Gemini_Man's_Death_(Duo's_Atomic_Fire).png|Gemini Man's Death (Duo's Atomic Fire) Image:Napalm_Man's_Death_(Duo's_Atomic_Fire).png|Napalm Man's Death (Duo's Atomic Fire) Image:Shadow_Man's_Death_(Duo's_Atomic_Fire).png|Shadow Man's Death (Duo's Atomic Fire) Image:Plant_Man's_Death_(Duo's_Atomic_Fire).png|Plant Man's Death (Duo's Atomic Fire) Image:Centaur_Man's_Death_(Duo's_Atomic_Fire).png|Centaur Man's Death (Duo's Atomic Fire) Image:Bubble_Man's_Death_(Duo's_Atomic_Fire).png|Bubble Man's Death (Duo's Atomic Fire) Episode Screenshot Image:Earth_of_Shampoo_-_Last_Episode_-_01.png Image:Earth_of_Shampoo_-_Last_Episode_-_02.png Image:Earth_of_Shampoo_-_Last_Episode_-_03.png Image:Earth_of_Shampoo_-_Last_Episode_-_04.png Image:Earth_of_Shampoo_-_Last_Episode_-_05.png Image:Earth_of_Shampoo_-_Last_Episode_-_06.png Image:Earth_of_Shampoo_-_Last_Episode_-_07.png Image:Earth_of_Shampoo_-_Last_Episode_-_08.png Image:Earth_of_Shampoo_-_Last_Episode_-_09.png Image:Earth_of_Shampoo_-_Last_Episode_-_10.png Image:Earth_of_Shampoo_-_Last_Episode_-_11.png Image:Earth_of_Shampoo_-_Last_Episode_-_12.png Image:Earth_of_Shampoo_-_Last_Episode_-_13.png Image:Earth_of_Shampoo_-_Last_Episode_-_14.png Image:Earth_of_Shampoo_-_Last_Episode_-_15.png Image:Earth_of_Shampoo_-_Last_Episode_-_16.png Image:Earth_of_Shampoo_-_Last_Episode_-_17.png Image:Earth_of_Shampoo_-_Last_Episode_-_18.png Image:Earth_of_Shampoo_-_Last_Episode_-_19.png Image:Earth_of_Shampoo_-_Last_Episode_-_20.png Image:Earth_of_Shampoo_-_Last_Episode_-_21.png Image:Earth_of_Shampoo_-_Last_Episode_-_22.png Image:Earth_of_Shampoo_-_Last_Episode_-_23.png Image:Earth_of_Shampoo_-_Last_Episode_-_24.png Image:Earth_of_Shampoo_-_Last_Episode_-_25.png Image:Earth_of_Shampoo_-_Last_Episode_-_26.png Image:Earth_of_Shampoo_-_Last_Episode_-_27.png Image:Earth_of_Shampoo_-_Last_Episode_-_28.png Image:Earth_of_Shampoo_-_Last_Episode_-_29.png Image:Earth_of_Shampoo_-_Last_Episode_-_30.png Image:Earth_of_Shampoo_-_Last_Episode_-_31.png Image:Earth_of_Shampoo_-_Last_Episode_-_32.png Image:Ukyo_Kuonji.png|Ukyo Kuonji's Afraid of Tatewaki Kuno Image:Earth_of_Shampoo_-_Last_Episode_-_33.png Image:Earth_of_Shampoo_-_Last_Episode_-_34.png Image:Earth_of_Shampoo_-_Last_Episode_-_35.png Image:Earth_of_Shampoo_-_Last_Episode_-_36.png Image:Earth_of_Shampoo_-_Last_Episode_-_37.png Image:Earth_of_Shampoo_-_Last_Episode_-_38.png Image:Earth_of_Shampoo_-_Last_Episode_-_39.png Image:Earth_of_Shampoo_-_Last_Episode_-_40.png Image:Earth_of_Shampoo_-_Last_Episode_-_41.png Image:Earth_of_Shampoo_-_Last_Episode_-_42.png Image:Earth_of_Shampoo_-_Last_Episode_-_43.png Image:Earth_of_Shampoo_-_Last_Episode_-_44.png Image:Earth_of_Shampoo_-_Last_Episode_-_45.png Image:Earth_of_Shampoo_-_Last_Episode_-_46.png Image:Earth_of_Shampoo_-_Last_Episode_-_47.png Image:Earth_of_Shampoo_-_Last_Episode_-_48.png Image:Earth_of_Shampoo_-_Last_Episode_-_49.png Image:Earth_of_Shampoo_-_Last_Episode_-_50.png Image:Earth_of_Shampoo_-_Last_Episode_-_51.png Image:Earth_of_Shampoo_-_Last_Episode_-_52.png Image:Earth_of_Shampoo_-_Last_Episode_-_53.png Image:Goddess_on_heaven.jpg|Goddess on heaven Image:Earth_of_Shampoo_-_Episode_13_-_Shampoo_and_Ranma_animals_friends_everywhere!.jpg|Earth of Shampoo - Episode 13 - Shampoo and Ranma animals friends everywhere! Ending Image:Earth_of_Shampoo_-_Episode_13_-_(Released_1).png Image:Earth_of_Shampoo_-_Episode_13_-_(Released_2).png Image:Earth_of_Shampoo_-_Episode_13_-_(Ending_1).png Image:Earth_of_Shampoo_-_Episode_13_-_(Ending_2).png Image:Earth_of_Shampoo_-_Episode_13_-_(Ending_3).png Image:It's_all_in_how_much_we_give_(Credits_-_Near_Lisanna's_Win).jpg|It's all in how much we give (Credits - Near Lisanna's Win) Image:It_isn't_remembering_what_love_would_forget_(Credits).jpg|It isn't remembering what love would forget (Credits) Image:I've_found_the_secret_of_learning_to_live_(Credits).jpg|I've found the secret of learning to live (Credits) Credits Image:Cut_Man's_Stage.png Image:Stone_Man's_Stage.png Image:Shade_Man's_Stage.png Image:Elec_Man's_Stage.png Image:Dive_Man's_Stage.png Image:Slash_Man's_Stage.png Image:Guts_Man's_Stage.png Image:Pharaoh_Man's_Stage.png Image:Air_Man's_Stage.png Image:Quick_Man's_Stage.png Image:Gemini_Man's_Stage.png Image:Napalm_Man's_Stage.png Image:Shadow_Man's_Stage.png Image:Plant_Man's_Stage.png Image:Gyro_Man's_Stage.png Image:Centaur_Man's_Stage.png Image:Bubble_Man's_Stage.png Image:Heat_Man's_Stage.png Image:The_Lumber_Yard.png|The Lumber Yard Quote *Gaia: She never turn to cat and Death of Kiss. Now become Plant Girl. *Shampoo: Dan Kuso. Gallery Image:Goddess_on_heaven.jpg|Goddess on heaven Image:Earth_of_Shampoo_-_Episode_13_-_Shampoo_and_Ranma_animals_friends_everywhere!.jpg|Earth of Shampoo - Episode 13 - Shampoo and Ranma animals friends everywhere! Trivia *Kodachi Kuno jealousy by Tatewaki Kuno Shampoo marry to Ranma. Kodachi Kuno tie up never seen again. *Ukyo Kuonji knock on ground never seen again. *As Shampoo and Ranma normal of kiss is happy ending and Loser Love of Akane. That aired on Ichigo Momomiya's Evolution is released. *In Reused of Ranma 1/2 Episode on Shampoo's Red Thread of Dread! *After ending of Sabrina the Animated Series - Driver Ed and Turtles, Turtles, Everywhere from TMNT was renewed Earth of Shampoo is released. *This last episode song is Stephanie Mills All in How Much We Give. *Now released in Ichigo Momomiya's Evolution. *Parasol as enemy, Mr. Frosty and Coconut as explosive enemy does not appear in Ichigo Momomiya's Evolution. *In the Nintendo DS game of Kirby Super Star Ultra, it is possible to explode of Parasol and Coconut with a Beam Kirby's Capture Beam, Fighter Kirby's Arm Throw and Tomoe Throw, Ninja Kirby's Air Drop, Bomb Kirby's Bomb Set, Yo-Yo Kirby's Hammer Drop, Jet Kirby's Jet Blow and Rocket Dive, Parasol Kirby's Circus Throw, Ice Kirby's Freezer Suction, Suplex Kirby's Moves. Category:Last Episode Category:Earth of Shampoo Episode Category:All in how much we give